dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
James Doakes
Sergeant James Doakes (aka black old nigga mothafucka, or as he's known in the novels, Albert Doakes) is a character in DEXTER. He was a homicide detective with the Miami Metro Police Department, acting as their Sergeant and on-scene supervisor for a majority of cases. Sergeant Doakes had a keen instinct that pinpointed trouble...and that trouble was personofied as Dexter Morgan, whom he became obsessed in hunting until it eventually lead to the truth...and his departure from the series. Early Life Much of Doakes' earlier life is unknown though it is known he may have had a rough childhood as his father was an abusive man working as a butcher (this would later on fuel his status as a prime suspect for the Bay Harbor Butcher). Sgt. Doakes apparently worked as a special forces black ops operative, being deployed to Venezuela at the time. As described in the show, Doakes had a very promising military career and was described as somewhat 'mad' by his comrades. Despite his impressive career, he would leave the military to become a police detective. Doakes was married to and later divorced a woman who turned out to be an ATF agent, confessing to a man that if he hadn't left her he might have ended up killing her. Personality Doakes is the only one on the force who doesn't like Dexter (This role later shifts to Joey Quinn). The cheery, innocent-seeming young man gets on his nerves, and his passion for blood spatter gives him the creeps. What irritates him even more is that Dexter is usually right about cases, being in the right place at the right time. He hates Dexter to the point wherein he physically assaults him, but Dexter expertly fights back. Later, Doakes discovers that Dexter practiced martial arts, explaining Dexter's skill in hand to hand combat. LaGuerta refers to Doakes by his first name and he listens to her, since they used to be partners before she arrested a high-profile drug dealer in a drug bust and got promoted, a fact which does not bother Doakes. Doakes is also very foul-mouthed especially towards Dexter, badly-tempered and very serious. He is also trigger-happy compared to his fellow comrades; he once shot an enemy he knew from his military service while on patrol with Angel and was more than willing to shoot an ex-soldier (who shot his wife) from the same military unit as him. Season One When he is angrily hounding Dexter, Maria, the Lieutenant, tells Doakes to back off because of his unprofessionalism. Doakes follows her orders. However, At the end of the first season, Doakes begins to follow Dexter around when he is off duty to follow through with his suspicions. Season Two Doakes spends every night tailing Dexter, convinced he is up to something. He follows Dexter to the bowling alley and sits at the bar staring at him for hours. After more than a month, Doakes grows frustrated and occasionally leaves Dexter alone but only for a single night. After finding Dexter attending a Narcotics Anonymous meeting, Doakes comes to erroneously believe that Dexter is a drug addict. However, Doakes' false conclusion works in Dexter's favor, as he believes Dexter's (non-existent) drug addiction is caused by work-related stress which, as Doakes recounts, led many policemen down the same path. Feeling sympathetic towards Dexter, he apparently ends his stalking, but not before telling him to "stay clean". Eventually he realizes Dexter was lying about having an addiction, and stalks him once more. By placing a GPS on Dexter's boat he stumbles upon Dexter's secret (that Dexter was the Bay Harbor Butcher), but not before Lundy made Doakes his prime suspect as the Butcher after finding Dexter's blood slides in Doakes' car. Doakes attempts to apprehend Dexter himself in the Everglades, but fails and Dexter locks him in Jimenez's cabin where he waits to decide what to do with Doakes. However, Lila finds the cabin using a stolen GPS device and makes the decision for him. After finding out from Doakes that Dexter is the Bay Harbor Butcher, she blows up the cabin by igniting propane tanks. Doakes' burned remains are found along with the dismembered body of Jose Garza, which convinces the FBI that Doakes was the Bay Harbor Butcher. As a result, his funeral is largely unattended, with the exception of LaGuerta, Doakes' mother and sisters, and Dexter, who sat discretely in the back with a part of him thoughtfully mourning the loss of another person who seemed to understand him. Though the two never admit they see eye to eye, the conversations between Dexter and Doakes while he is imprisoned show the two did seem to understand each other. Doakes, like Dexter justified killing people by their previous actions, such as the Haitian deathsquad member Doakes shot in season one. Though Dexter taunts Doakes by saying this makes him a killer like his other victims, his refusal to kill Doakes himself showed he believed Doakes' justifications for his killings. Novels Differences from the novels In the novels, Doakes' first name is "Albert", and he served in El Salvador with the U.S. Marine Corps alongside Kyle Chutsky and Dr. Danco. Dexter believes that Doakes has a "Dark Passenger" of his own, and deals with it by being as violent as he legally can in his job. After LaGuerta's murder at the end of Darkly Dreaming Dexter, Doakes believes Dexter was the killer, and tails Dexter in Dearly Devoted Dexter, intending to "catch him in the act". Instead, Doakes himself is captured by "Dr. Danco", who tortures him by removing his feet, hands, and tongue. In Dexter in the Dark, Doakes returns briefly, but cannot communicate. In Dexter By Design, Doakes is able to speak through a speech box, and he warns Dexter that he is still watching him. Doakes attempts to intimidate Dexter again in Dexter is Delicious, after noticing the smell of decomposing material coming from Dexter's car. he is embarrased by Dexter when it is revealed to be a bag of Lily Anne's diapers that Dexter had forgotten to throw away earlier. He hasn't appeared since. Erik King, who plays Doakes in the TV series, has joked in an interview that in the second book, his character becomes "a stub". Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Main characters Category:Characters from the dexter book series